The deployment of heterogeneous networks (Hetnets), which are mixed deployments of high power NodeBs (macro cells) and low power nodes (LPNs), aims at increasing network capacity and coverage. User equipments (UEs) are offloaded from the macro cell to the LPN and can enjoy higher data rates. The system capacity and coverage gains mainly come from more scheduling opportunities provided by the LPN. Therefore, offloading more UEs to be served by LPNs is very useful in Hetnet deployments. There is a need for efficient systems and methods for reporting UE capability such as interference cancellation (IC) capability to the network, which helps the network determine which UEs to offload to achieve better system capacity and coverage.